Jasmine
| class2e = | rules = | dob = | death = | age = | alignment2e = Chaotic good }} Jasmine was both a spelljamming and planewalking adventurer. She was a member of Finder's Band. She was notable for her wings. Description Jasmine's appearance was that of a woman in her mid-to-late twenties, with black hair and brown eyes. She was of average height and was quite muscular. Sprouting from her back were magical wings that changed appearance depending on the plane she was in; for example, they resembled grayish bird's wings on the Prime Material Plane and a leathery triangular single wing in Gehenna. When she fell under the influence of a dark-stalker persona (actually her grief and guilt combined with a slight glitch in her wings' magic), her skin was entirely covered in hard black feathers with a green crest on her forehead, her eyes turned green, and her hands and feet become taloned. History Jasmine's parents were spelljamming paladins of Tymora whose last known spelljamming journey was from Krynn (where Jasmine was born) to Abeir-Toril. After her parents where slain somewhere during her early teens by assassins, she was taken in by her relatives for a while. But she fled her native Waterdeep because of guilt and grief over her parents' deaths and took to traveling with a less-then-savory criminal tradesman. After an unlikely series of events involving a thief, a fiend, a stolen baby faerie dragon, and a few Tymoran priests, she was given a feast in her honor for returning the baby dragon. During the feast, she was taken aside by a priestess who challenged her to a game of chance, and if she won she could choose her reward and if she lost her reward would be chosen for her. Jasmine won and somewhat by accident said she wanted to be as free as a passing bird, the priestess (actually Tymora in disguise) smiled sadly and granted the wish giving Jasmine her magical wings and, as a result, a firm distrust of all the gods. After said incident, Jasmine took to spelljamming and did not return to Toril for several years. Following a narrow escape from illithids, she and her crew in their stolen ship had to set down on Toril for repairs where they where captured by Walinda of Bane. After most of her crew were tortured to death, Jasmine was given to the cultists of Iyachtu Xvim to pay for Walinda's access to the sky temple. Jasmine met Holly Harrowslough and Joel of Finder there and escaped with them from the temple. After journeying to The Lost Vale, Jasmine undertook a suicide bombing run on Bane's remnant and only survived due to Finder Wyvernspur's intervention. The cultists of Xvim caught her and turned her into a darkstalker, apparently. Though she managed to resist the transformation somewhat, she remained convinced that she had an evil creature in her. It wasn't until Emilo Haversack, who had overheard the truth whilst eavesdropping on Tymora and Finder told her that the dalkstalker was a combination of her imagination, the disjunction of her wings' magic, and her bottled-up grief and guilt. She was last heard of leaving with Tymora to talk things over in Brightwater, though it was safe to assume she might still visit Joel and Holly and the saurials. Relationships Jasmine was close friends with Joel, Holly, Emilo, and the gods Finder, and Tymora. She tended to distrust most gods and their clergy, but really hated (to the point of berserk rage) the gods Bane and Iyachtu Xvim and their loathsome clergy. She still carried incredible grief for the loss of her spelljamming friends and her parents. Appendix Appearances :;Comics :: Jasmine :: Rivals :: Trial :: Liches in Love :: TSR Worlds Annual 1 :: Spelljammer :;Magazine articles :: Rogues Gallery: Finder's Band in Dragon Annual #2 :;Novels :: Finder's Bane :: Tymora's Luck References Category:Fighters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Planewalkers Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic good alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Krynn